


The Heat Of The Water And The Heat Of Our Souls

by niveuos



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dan is fifteen, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I don't think I've ever posted phan smut before, M/M, Phil is seventeen, Porn with Feelings, Possession Kink, Possessive!Phil, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Smut, discovering feelings, jacuzzi sex, no actual penetration tho, older Phil, popular!Phil, shy!Dan, theres a first time for everything I guess, theyve been friends forever but turns out they're gay, younger Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: Dan and Phil have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember. One night in a jacuzzi changes the entire dynamic of their relationship, starting with some fond memories of the past.





	The Heat Of The Water And The Heat Of Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a story i wrote with original characters (phil was a cool older guy named fletcher and dan was a shy younger blonde boy called chance) except i really liked their dynamic and didn't know where else i could post it but here so i changed it to a phanfic.  
> if you're just here for smut, only half of the content is actually smut so after the paragraph that ends with 'school weekday would bring for them' no descriptive smut happens after that, the rest is just me setting things up for the sequel i plan to write plus cute stuff i wanted to include :')

When Dan was born, Phil had just turned two years old. They lived down the road from one another in a suburban neighbourhood just outside the city. When Dan came out of the hospital, Phil's mum brought him over to visit. "They're going to be best friends one day," she insisted, noticing the way Phil curiously traced Dan's face. "I'm absolutely sure of it."

When Phil was four and attending preschool, it was a common occurrence for his mum and Dan's to meet up for coffee and cake and gossip. Phil had the option of staying home with his dad or fourteen year old brother but he always went with his mum to see Dan. Dan couldn't say much but he always lit up when Phil came running through the door and Phil did enough talking for the both of them anyway. By this point Dan's brown hair was becoming unruly and tangled but his mum didn't have the heart to trim it. Phil had more of a black mop but he wasn't old enough to care about the state of it. Sometimes the two boys played with each other's hair because the colours were kind of different. It was fascinating.

At six, Phil was going to school but he always visited Dan afterwards on the way home. They got to play for half an hour while their mums gossiped some more and occasionally they got to see each other on the weekends, which was always an exciting occurrence.

"What's school like?" Dan asked him one day whilst they played with Legos on his bedroom floor.

"Pretty fun," Phil said, far too focused on his Lego castle to elaborate on the academics, "but nobody there is as cool as you. I wish you were at school."

"I'm going next year," Dan reminded him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I'll be in grade two then. We won't be in the same classroom and I won't get to see you much," Phil complained, pouting. Dan pouted too, before sitting up with a goofy grin.

"We can come home from school together and play!" he cheered, which caused Phil to brighten up too and tackle him to the ground. "We can be friends forever," he said, giggling beneath him and struggling. "Get off me, silly, I can't breathe!" But he was still laughing hysterically.

Phil was laughing, too, and on a whim leaned down and pecked the younger boy on the lips. "That's what people do when they like one another," Phil explained. "That's what my teacher says, anyway."

"I like you too," Dan said, leaning up to peck him back. They both giggled, rolled off of one another and continued playing with their Legos.

At eleven, for a brief period, Phil swam in that limbo of thinking he was too old to hang out with a nine year old. During this time Dan was miserable, because his friends at school weren't as fun to play with as Phil was. His mum noticed and tried to comfort him, saying that Phil was just growing up a little bit faster and Dan would catch up in due time. Dan didn't want to wait. Dan wanted Phil.

On Phil's twelfth birthday he showed up on Dan's doorstep. They hadn't spoken in a few months, so Dan was rather shocked, but also couldn't deny the excitement bubbling up in his stomach from seeing his best friend's face again.

"Hello. I turned twelve today."

"Happy birthday." Dan didn't know what else to say.

"I was going to have a party. But at the last minute I decided I didn't want one. All I could think about was the fact that I wanted to see you. I thought that since I was older now I shouldn't be hanging out with a nine year old anymore but these past few months I've missed you so much I don't think I can stay away anymore. So I'm sorry for leaving you behind and I don't want to do it ever again. Can I come in?"

Dan smiled. "Of course you can."

Then, one cool evening when Dan was fifteen years old, he found himself sitting in a jacuzzi at seventeen year old Phil's house and nobody else was home. How they'd maintained their secure friendship for so long he didn't quite know. Dan was still quiet with tangled brown hair but he wasn't as small as he used to be. In fact, he'd built himself up quite nicely, unlike quite a few of the other boys his age who were still in their scrawny years. The gym at school proved to have several more uses than he used to think and he often found himself working out with Phil when they had the time.

Speaking of Phil, his eyes drifted over the older boy across from him in the water. If Dan had changed since they were kids, Phil had experienced an entire transformation. The flop of black hair that used to sit upon his head was now always swept purposely in various directions, longer at the top than it was elsewhere. He hadn't shaved in a day so there was a faint scruff across his sharp jawline, collarbones sticking out whenever he bent forward, smile crooked and beautifully straight teeth that had been the result of two years of braces when he was fourteen. However, in terms of his build, Dan was frail in comparison. Despite the fact that Dan had filled out, he was still lanky and slender in a way that was just his genetics. Phil, on the other hand, had broader shoulders and thicker arms, larger hands and more a prominent abdomen. Dan felt weak in comparison.

The girls were obsessed with Phil. Dan couldn't blame them. Phil was hot, charming, funny, kind, considerate and best of all, looked older than he was, which everyone seemed to die for. It was pretty much an honour to be his friend. For some reason, even as Phil gained popularity and became cooler and people whispered about him in the corridors, he kept Dan glued to his side. Every recess, every lunch and whenever they had free periods together, he made sure Dan was wanted. He'd asked several times if Dan wanted to be left alone but he never did so Phil filled the space by his side. It didn't make any sense. Dan didn't even know where to begin in order to make sense of it.

"Remember when we kissed when you were four and I was six?" Phil spoke suddenly, gaining Dan's attention.

Dan blushed. "Um, yeah, I don't really know if it counts though..."

"Nah, course it does," Phil insisted. "I count it as my first kiss. How many have you had since?"

Dan shifted uncomfortably. He was generally very open with his best friend but this was different. They'd never talked about Dan's kisses, only Phil’s. "A few," he said eventually, and it was the truth. He wasn't unattractive. Some girls liked the quiet, mysterious thing.

Phil leaned forward excitedly. "What, why haven't you told me? Who? Who?"

"It doesn't matter," Dan began, but upon seeing Phil's eyebrows raise he sighed and continued. "Daria in my year and Muriel in year eleven. Both at parties. I've never dated."

"Did you like it?" Phil was having way too much fun.

Dan scrunched his nose up. "Not really."

Phil laughed. "So was mine better?" he teased, eyes glittering with amusement.

"The best," Dan responded without thinking, laughing a bit too. He soon realised what he'd said and zipped his lips, looking down at his lap. He didn't see the way Phil shifted, or licked his lips. He didn't see his nervous intake of breath or the way he fiddled with his thumbs under the water.

"You know," Phil said, looking directly at Dan despite the lack of eye contact, "out of all the girls I've kissed, and there's a few, none of them were really all that good either. And lately I've been coming back to the kiss we had when we were kids. I know it wasn't much but I can't stop thinking about it. Do you think about it, too?"

The mood shifted in the jacuzzi and Dan looked up. Phil gulped, leaning ever so much closer. They'd been best friends for so long. Fifteen years of friendship. Why hadn't Phil left him behind? Why did Dan get butterflies when he wrapped his arm around his shoulders casually sometimes? Why did he hang off his every word? Why did those eyes tracing his own make his heart feel so full and face feel so flustered?

"Yeah. But we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore."

Dan took a deep breath. Phil moved closer until both his arms were placed on either side of Dan's body, bracing himself against the edge of the jacuzzi, legs floating behind him. Dan didn't have anything to say. His mind was blank, eyes flicking from Phil's deep blue oceans to the lips frighteningly close to his own. "I think we need to see if we've improved. You know, make a better kiss than the last one, instead of having to compare it to the shitty ones we've had with girls." Phil was whispering now.

Instead of moving away, Dan said, "Okay." Because he didn't want to move away, not really, and then there was a light flutter against his slightly parted lips and Phil was there, right there on his own mouth and Dan didn't respond because he just didn't know how.

After about five seconds Dan came back to his senses and kissed back, however tentatively and unsure. The heat of the water added to the heat of the kiss and Dan moved his hands out of his lap and rather wrapped them around Phil's neck, one in his hair, tugging lightly, just to give himself something to hold onto. And then Phil was nipping at his bottom lip and his mouth dropped open in shock and a tongue entered without permission but Dan wasn't about to kick it back out again.

They broke apart to breathe, and when they went back in again it was mostly tongue as they overlapped one another and it should've been gross but it wasn't, because Phil was moaning into Dan's mouth and Dan couldn't stop gasping and the noises their mouths made were all consuming and filthy. It was like heaven to him. The stars were in Dan's favour tonight.

Within a few minutes their teenage hormones got the better of them and Dan was slowly gripping Phil's hips to push him down so their crotches would rub against one another. Phil took this as an invitation to change their position, disconnecting their lips and swimming backwards, pulling Dan into his lap and connecting their lips again. Phil's tongue tasted like toothpaste, as they'd both brushed their teeth after dessert, and there was a tinge of chlorine where he'd probably gotten water in his mouth at some point that evening. Dan's fingers traced his perfect jaw and muscular arms, wondering at what point he'd been gay for his best friend, or if he'd been attached to him for so long he just didn't recognise the feelings that had always been there, his entire life.

When Dan started whining and grinding down softly on Phil's lap, the older boy pulled away, panting heavily. "Is that better than our first kiss?" he asked, teasing again like usual but Dan couldn't find it in him to retaliate.

"Yes, gods, yes," he groaned, resting his head on Phil's shoulder, sucking lightly at the skin to maintain the sexual contact while Phil traced patterns into his lower back.

"Remember when I was almost twelve and I didn't talk to you for like three months?" Phil said, allowing Dan to gently rock his hips, just enough small friction to keep him from falling into a dramatic horny frenzy. They really were a pair of needy horny teenagers.

Dan stopped his movements completely at that, causing Phil to make a small noise of complaint, hips bucking up involuntarily. "Don't remind me. That was the worst three months of my life."

"Really?"

"Yes, idiot. Best friends, remember? It was utter shit to lose you."

Phil grinned against Dan's neck. "All the other boys were saying you were too young to hang out with and I was stupid so I tried listening to them. Every day that passed without you was worse than the last. I thought I'd get over it but I didn't. And soon my friends were talking about girls and I just wasn't interested in it because all I could think about was you." He pulled back to look Dan in the eyes. "I've wanted you since I was twelve. You're the only person I've ever wanted."

"What about all those girls you kissed?" Dan muttered insecurely, trying to hide his face away but Phil forced him to look back.

"Didn't enjoy kissing any of them because I'm gay as all hell. Except they wanted to and I didn't want to try and force you into anything even though you were the person I thought about every time another girl's lips touched mine so I let them kiss me for their own benefit even if I wasn't all that fussed. And now here you are. I feel like my chest is about to explode." At that, Dan reached down to place his hand over Phil's heart to discover that it was, in fact, pounding wildly. "I'm obsessed with you." This final part was a whisper, as Dan kissed him again with an open mouth and his mind was hazy and his dick was achingly hard.

Making spontaneous decisions wasn't Dan's regular go-to. However, in this situation, Dan found he was a lot more willing to try new things. "Sit up on the ledge," he mumbled against Phil's lips, regretfully pushing himself away from the older boy to allow him to do so. Once Phil was resting comfortably by the water, Dan spread his thighs apart to sit directly in front of his crotch, where he could see the outline of Phil's hard cock beneath the fabric.

"Are you... Are you serious?" Phil choked, hand resting on Dan's head to stroke through his hair affectionately.

Dan nodded with a blush. "If you want," he murmured, licking his lips. He'd obviously never done something like this before, but in this moment he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life. What would it taste like? Chlorine? Would it be gross? Would he enjoy it? Dick sucking wasn't something his parents had covered in their sex talk, which he was actually quite grateful for. That would've been awkward.

"Of course I want, idiot. But you don't need to. I know you've never... And I mean, I've never..." Phil looked away, appearing embarrassed, hands still placed on Dan's body like he was scared to let go.

"So none of the girls ever...?" Dan trailed off, tracing Phil's thigh just to give himself something to do.

Phil shook his head. "No way. I didn't want those lips anywhere near my dick. My own mouth was far enough. You, on the other hand..." He breathed deeply, hands trembling slightly. "Oh lord, I've been dreaming about you doing this for years," he admitted, stroking Dan's cheekbone, fingers still shaking slightly.

"I've never done this before. So it'll probably be bad as shit. And I didn't realise I was gay until a few minutes ago. But I can still try and make that a reality, if you'd let me." Now Dan was nervous too. He wished that first times didn't have to be so open and mortifying and calculating like this. On one hand he wanted to get it all over with so they could go again and again without any bad techniques or mistakes but on the other Dan wanted to figure out all their best spots with Phil, awkwardness and all. Option two was the only way to go, and Dan decided he'd just have to deal with it if he ever wanted to get good at sucking his best friend's dick.

With a deep, harrowing breath, Dan reached a hand out and touched the outline delicately with his fingertips. Phil bucked up into the touch, sighing softly, mouth dropping open without his knowledge as he stared down at Dan's nervous expression, having never felt this turned on in his entire life. Dan pulled at his swim shorts, pulling them down as Phil awkwardly lifted his hips to allow for the shorts to shuffle down around his ankles. They were pushed away to float in the water elsewhere, no longer an object of either of the boy's concern.

Just like that, Dan was face to face with Phil's bare cock. It was... Definitely above average size. Dan didn't really know what to do with it. He looked up at Phil desperately for guidance, only to feel his own cock twitch under the water at Phil's ecstatic expression. "Can you guide me with this? Please?" he begged, moving closer and licking his lips. He thought it was kind of weird that he wanted _that_ in his mouth, but he did, and he was going to get what he wanted.

"Yeah. Sure," Phil said breathlessly, stroking Dan's cheek. "Touch it first."

So Dan did. With a flicker of uncertainty his hand reached out to grab the hilt, slowly running his hand up and down, unsure of how else to go about it but based off the noise Phil emitted at the touch he decided he was doing okay. His strokes were slow and lazy, clumsy in a way that screamed inexperience, but every so often Phil's hips would buck or his throat would whine and he knew that everything was going to be alright. This was hot. This was good.

Dan looked up at Phil's face, instantly regretting it as his own cock twitched painfully. Phil's eyes were wide open, watching Dan's hand moving up and down, bottom lip held painfully in between his teeth. Noticing that the younger boy was watching him his eyes averted, letting go of his lip with a sigh, mouth dropping open in a soundless moan. Dan didn't like the silence that surrounded them. He wanted to hear Phil's voice, because Phil had always done enough talking for the both of them.

Sincerely hoping that Phil had a natural knack for dirty talk, Dan asked him, "What exactly made you realise you wanted me when you were twelve?" His strokes were slower now, only enough to keep Phil desperate for more, not nearly enough to bring him anywhere close to orgasm. This way, he could drag everything on a lot longer.

Phil struggled to speak at first, but when he did, Dan was grateful. "Had a dream I was kissing you. You were so cute and enticing when you were younger, did I ever tell you? Such a pretty boy. Still are. You're the prettiest boy I ever saw." Dan gulped, entranced by his every word, hands trembling. Gods, this was so hot, this was almost more than he could bear. "I kept dreaming about kissing you and that was nice, but then when I was thirteen I had my first proper wet dream. Fuck, I can still remember every detail. You were in my lap, grinding down on my dick, licking at my neck..." Dan's own hips jerked at the thought. "The dreams just got more and more detailed from there. Fourteen and I was jerking you off. Fifteen, your lips wrapped around me, snug and wet and horny for it. At sixteen was the first time I dreamt of fucking myself into you, around your perfect ass, shit- " Phil was gasping. "Oh fuck, Dan, please, give me your mouth, I'll tell you what to do just please suck me off."

Who was Dan to deny such a beautiful request? He stopped stroking, instead favouring to guide Phil's hard member towards his lips as he licked tentatively at the tip. Phil said nothing, so Dan assumed he was doing okay, leaning in further to lick around the head. It didn't taste bad. It didn't actually taste like much of anything, besides the slightly gross saltiness of the pre come at the tip but Dan could easily see past that when simply the action of having Phil's cock in his mouth was enough to make him moan. With still that air of uncertainty, Dan sucked at the head, then finally leaned in to take him properly into his mouth.

What Dan had said about it tasting like nothing was now a lie. This tasted incredible. Everything about the smell, the texture, the feeling, it was all Phil, it was him in the most intimate form and Dan loved it.

"Oh, shit, Dan, baby..." Phil trailed off, breath coming in short gasps, tongue hanging out. He rested one hand at the back of Dan's head, not in a way where he was going to force his cock down Dan's throat, but rather in a way that said, 'Here, I can guide you and support you if things go wrong.' The other hand was braced aggressively on the side of the water's edge, simply needing something to support himself on. "Lick at the underside. The veins, yeah..." Dan took in his every word, tongue reaching out to lick all across the underside of Phil's cock, trailing over veins with more of a certainty now. Unfortunately, this caused Phil to twitch excitedly, catching Dan off guard as his teeth rocked forward in shock and caught themselves on the flesh. "Fuck! No teeth, no teeth," Phil gasped, grabbing a handful of Dan's hair in the process of his painful surprise.

Dan popped off sheepishly. "Sorry," he murmured, looking away.

"It's okay, baby," Phil cooed, causing Dan's heart to leap and face to flush.

"I like it when you call me that, like this," he murmured, and Phil smiled with a drugged up sort of happiness in his eyes, high off Dan's mouth.

"Do you think you can take me deeper? Can baby do that for me?"

Suddenly, Dan felt he would do absolutely anything Phil asked of him. "Yeah," he whispered, leaning in again, pushing Phil's cock all the way up to the back of his throat until he gagged and pulled off. Determined, he went in again, this time not as deep, and settled for moving his head up and down as far as he could go without choking and back up to the very tip.

"Suck, suck as well," Phil ordered, one hand still resting in Dan's curls but the other now settling on his upper back. "Suck and lick the slit at the top." When Dan did this Phil moaned low in his throat, raw and uncontrolled, which edged Dan on. He sucked and licked relentlessly, determined to make Phil lose control. For some reason he wanted Phil to hold his hair in a fist just so Dan knew how hard he was controlling himself to keep still, how much effort he was putting forth to keep himself level. When this happened, when Phil's hand gripped the younger boy's curls lightly at first but eventually rough and seeking release, Dan knew he was close.

For a fleeting moment, he pulled off. "Come in my mouth. Wanna see if I can swallow."

"Shit, Dan, you can't just stay stuff like that- " And then his cock was back in the warm cave of Dan mouth and there was a tongue swiping mercilessly up and down the slip of the head of his cock and he couldn't take it anymore, he was coming, legs shaking as the hand on Dan's back moved to grip the edge of the pool in support, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He felt Dan swallow around his dick and he heard the boy make a disgruntled noise of struggle but he didn't care as the orgasm ripped through his entire body, the single greatest orgasm of his entire seventeen years of living. It overtook his body for all that it was, flushing over him in waves, as Dan used his hand to rock him all the way through it and licked the tip whenever more of the sticky liquid oozed out of it.

When all was said and done, he collapsed forward into the water, welcoming the warmth of the jacuzzi and Dan's arms. "You did so good," he sighed, enveloping his best friend into a hug. "Did so beautifully for me and I'm so proud of you."

Dan whined, seeming to appreciate this praise more than Phil would have thought, which he stored in the back of his mind for later exploration. "I'm still... Can you..." Dan whispered, looking away, but Phil knew what he meant.

"C'mon, let's go sit on the step." Phil guided Dan backwards to sit on the step in the water, where he'd been sitting previously when they had been at opposite ends of the jacuzzi. It felt so long ago, when they were just friends enjoying a dip in the warm encompassing feel of the pool. Now, Phil couldn't possibly imagine going back to a place where he hadn't kissed Dan, not ever.

Phil reached down to palm Dan through his swimsuit under the water, listening greedily to Dan's gasp. He wasn't going to suck Dan's dick, not tonight, because he could tell he was already extremely close to the edge after his own act of selfless pleasure. "You know," Dan choked as Phil removed his shorts to float elsewhere with his own, "I only started working out to impress you."

Phil was surprised that Dan was speaking during this, because he didn't talk much when they weren't engaging in sexual activities anyway. "Really?" he prompted, moving his hand faster because he wanted to see Dan lose control.

"Yeah," he choked, leaning into the touch. "You were so fit. So fucking fit. Shit, I'm so attracted to you, you're so hot, how'd I get so lucky..." He was gasping now, hand gripping Phil's shoulder in desperation, fingernails leaving marks in the skin. Phil moaned at the sight before him, his best friend's eyes blown wide open, whimpering noises escaping his lips as he thrusted shamelessly into his hand.

"I'm the lucky one. I get to touch the prettiest boy in the entire world," Phil countered, hand moving impossibly faster still, Dan's hand reaching up to tangle in Phil's hair as their foreheads rested together. Phil wanted to bring him to the edge so badly, he wanted to move him with his words. Dan seemed to like it when Phil talked dirty, if the blowjob was anything to go by. He loved that idea. He loved the idea of talking Dan into orgasm. "Are you the prettiest boy in the entire world?" he asked, licking his lips as Dan moaned once more.

"Y-yeah," Dan stuttered helplessly, hips bucking up faster now, thoughts free of embarrassment. "Your pretty boy. I'm pretty for you. Wanna be pretty for you."

"Just for me?"

"Yeah. Only for you. From now on till forever, just you, fuck, so close..." His voice was high pitched and whiny and Phil loved it, high off the sound, body going numb with the sheer intensity of it all.

"Come on my fist, okay, baby? Wanna feel you spill all over my fingertips. C'mon, fuck yourself hard against my hand, let go, let go..." And Dan was thrusting wildly, pushing hard against Phil's fist, letting out a string of moans and curse words as the water splashed around them. Then his vision went white as he came, screaming Phil's name loud enough for Phil to worry about the neighbours, letting out weak cries as the high of it passed over and he was left with the shivering waves of aftershocks, tears spilling down his cheeks because it was too intense to hold everything in.

Phil calmed him down, waiting for him to go soft until he gathered the boy into his arms, kissing him on the forehead as he gasped, choked and whimpered desperately. "Shhh, baby, did so well for me, I'm so proud of you, so proud," he whispered, winding his fingers through the brunet’s hair, kissing his cheeks and his throat and his earlobe.

"That was so good," Dan whispered after he finally calmed down, leaning back to look Phil in the eyes. By this point Phil realised he had come out of his post-orgasmic zone, therefore smirked in a sneaky way that Dan soon felt his anxiety levels peak about.

"Didn't know you had such a kink for praise and possession," he teased, feeling his heart jump at Dan's blush. This boy had just sucked his dick. This boy that he had longed for his entire life was sitting in his arms, lips swollen from cock and kisses, eyes bright in post-orgasmic bliss. All of his dreams had just come true.

"Oh, shut up, you like it," Dan retaliated, averting his eyes and crossing his arms with a huff. Phil laughed.

"Of course I do. It's hot as fuck. You're hot as fuck."

Dan laughed. "So are you."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Phil leaned in to kiss him slowly, a lot less horny and a lot more loving this time. "Come on, let's find our pants and get out of this tub. Your come is floating somewhere here and I'd rather not sit in it much longer."

Dan would have turned his nose up but he was too tired and completely sexed-out to care. The pair struggled to find their shorts, and when they did they stumbled out of the pool hand in hand, determined to have a quick shower devoid of sexual advances because they were both just too damn worn out. At this stage Dan usually would've skipped on home, but he found a comforting place on the other side of Phil's bed, ready to sleep with a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Phil held him from behind, both only in their underwear, hoping to all the gods that no adults decided to pay them a visit until they were both awake tomorrow.

Together they drifted off to sleep, limbs tangled and minds happy, but Dan couldn't help but wonder what the school weekday would bring for them.

 

  
His questions were answered Monday morning when he received a text from Phil just as he was about to exit his house and wait for him so they could walk to the bus stop together. _What are your feelings on PDA?_ the text asked, causing Dan's heart to leap. Thinking of Phil touching him, in public, holding him where everyone could see... He shivered.

 **Um, when couples kiss all the time it makes me nauseous but otherwise it's pretty okay?** he responded, hoping he sounded ignorant, hoping Phil wouldn't read between the lines and see just how much Dan wanted his touch, all the time.

 _Good_ , came the simple text, and all Dan could do was step outside and wait to meet Phil in the flesh. He didn't have to wait long, because the moment he stepped outside he looked out to see Phil already on his way, a skip in his step. He could see that he was restraining himself from running, trying to remain casual, to which Dan couldn't help but smile. The smile remained as Phil approached, a grin also on his face, and the pair of them looked like poor, hopeless, lovesick puppies.

Phil immediately wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders, like he always did, but it meant something different this time. They began to walk. "You know," Phil said, eyes trained to Dan's face, watching him with the same fascination he had a few nights before, "I've never been this happy on a Monday morning in my entire life."

"Oh really?" Dan teased, and Phil pulled him closer.

"Yeah. Really," he sighed, hand stroking Dan's shoulder, affection pouring from his every touch.

When they boarded the bus, they were forced to stand, but Phil didn't mind. His rands held the poles on either side of Dan's head, allowing him to lean forward into Dan's personal space, watch his breath come faster than before. While they spoke others watched in fascination. They always knew the two boys were best friends, for whatever strange reason, as Phil bled popularity and Dan was often mistaken for simplicity. Today, however, there was something different in their words, a different intention behind their actions that they just couldn't place.

Phil walked Dan to his locker. This wasn't unusual, because they did this every day since Dan's locker was closer, but of course everything was different today. The two boys faced one another, no longer touching and making no sound, but Phil could read Dan's mind. No kissing in the school corridors. He smiled.

"See you at recess, loser," he said, patting the shorter boy on the head and departing coolly like he always did. In seconds Dan was immediately approached by two juniors, girls with looks in their eyes that was a gentle mix of curiosity and the desire for gossip.

"Okay, so you two have been constantly together since you got here in freshman year," began one, leaving no bothersome time for useless greetings.

"Except, he's Phil. Senior. Ridiculously hot. Anyone would be willing to be his friend and yet he only hangs out with you," said the other, and Dan felt like his life was a shitty teen movie. Unfortunately, he was the nerd girl with glasses, except he wasn't a stereotypical nerd (he liked books and enjoyed video games, but he did enjoy some aspect of a social life) and there was nothing wrong with his eyesight.

"We're not saying you're unattractive. Because, lord, you're not." They spoke like twins, all in sync, sentences trailing off one another like they shared a brain, or that they'd planned the entire encounter. "Phil's like, hot though. Older boy, muscle, smirk and smile kind of hot. You're young cute. Pretty boy cute." Dan cringed. When Phil had called him cute, his cock had sprung even further to life and he had been eager to please. When this junior said it, his whole body felt wrong and he was more or less repulsed.

"I'm just gonna stop you there," Dan interrupted, closing his locker door, having collected his books. "Phil and I have been friends since birth. I've given him the option to leave me alone and he hasn't. Believe me, I can't believe he likes me either. Now sod off, I have a class to get to."

Recess got a little more eventful. Just as the pair of them were about to depart for class, Dan noticed a girl eyeing him up across the hall. She looked tentatively at him, offering a small wave and a bite of her lip. At this exact time, Phil noticed her, too, and he didn't seem to like her very much at all.

"I'll see you at lunch, come to my locker," he said, then without warning, kissed Dan fully on the temple, maintaining eye contact with the girl the entire time. "Mine," he whispered into his ear, before promptly leaving with a smile. Dan shivered. Okay, so he was definitely into the whole possession thing. He knew he wasn't an object or anything like that but he was Phil's and Phil was his, in a way that he liked, a way that made him hard. The girl was blushing and looked away. Dan was looking forward to lunch.

The second he arrived at Phil's locker he was being pulled away, down corridors where less and less people roamed, until all of a sudden he was in a dark, tiny room and the door was being locked.

"Did you seriously just go all high school on me and drag me into the janitor's closet?" Dan asked with disbelief, giggling slightly as he felt Phil's hands trace up his arms with featherlight touches.

"We're still in high school. I've never dated someone whilst I've been in high school before. I want to have my handful of cliche moments." His lips were on his jaw, fluttering delicately across the skin, tongue darting out at various intervals to add to Dan's slowly growing arousal.

"You won't be in high school for long. You're a senior. Soon you're going off to college and I'll be stuck here and I don't think I can live without you."

"We're so dependant on one another," Phil whispered, kissing his neck openly now, not enough to leave any marks. He didn't seem satisfied with keeping his skin clean, however, as he hastily moved his shirt out of the way to suck into his collarbone. Dan was being claimed and he loved it.

"Are you saying that like its a bad thing?" Dan choked, fingers winding into the older boy's hair, encouraging him further into his collarbone, wanting to be marked by him, wanting to show that he was his if he just shifted his shirt the slightest amount in the right direction.

"Absolutely not," Phil said, smirking into Dan's skin. "I will be dependant on you till the end of forever. Wherever I go to college I'll find a way to keep you mine."

Dan's entire word shifted so dramatically in that moment he knew he could never live without this boy, not ever. Seeing him on weekends wouldn't be enough. The longest he'd gone without being close to Phil besides that time when he was a kid was in year nine, when he went on a skiing holiday with his family and he spent the whole time texting the older boy. He missed him so much it physically hurt. He'd never be able to do it for potentially months on end; it would be sure to kill him. "I'll go with you," he said abruptly. "I don't- I don't know why I just thought that was a good idea to say but we can live somewhere and I can enrol in school because I never wanna leave you and you wouldn't dare to leave me behind you absolute- " But Phil was kissing him, kissing him so ferociously he couldn't possibly still speak, but he was okay with that.

"Fuck, I think I love you. I think I love you so fucking much," Phil gasped and Dan melted completely into him, and he was pretty sure this was how he was going to die, in Phil's arms, so securely wrapped around him, sweetness being whispered into his ears.

They started properly making out then, fireworks exploding in Dan's ears, heart travelling so fast he felt like the beat of a hummingbird's wings, taking over his body, mind and soul. His back bashed against a shelf and it stung but Phil's hands were under his shirt, feeling his chest, tracing along his nipples and the pain was forgotten immediately. He felt his own hands reach down to grab the older boy's ass and he wondered how they managed to make everything happen so quickly, how a week ago Dan had never been properly kissed, how days ago nobody had ever touched him properly except himself. At this time, maybe seventy two hours prior, he would never have imagined kissing his best friend in a janitor's closet with a thigh between his legs.

"I wish I could suck you off right now," Phil murmured against his lips, pushing his thigh hard into Dan's groin, eliciting a moan from him.

"Yeah, while that would be great, I also don't want to come in my pants so please don't rub against me like that," Dan begged, and Phil moved away, eyes first staring into his own then dropping to the hardness of Dan's arousal.

Phil licked his lips. "If I do it quickly and swallow everything, there'll be no mess to clean up..." he proposed, taking a step closer again. Dan started.

"What? No. Oh my god, we can't do, well, _that_ , at school! No way," he retaliated, making a move for the door, but Phil pushed him harshly back, which only made him even harder.

"Nobody will know, or see, I promise," he swore, reaching down to grind against the fabric of Dan's jeans with his hand, turning the younger boy on even more than before.

After letting out a short moan, he said, "You won't be able to do it fast enough. You've never done it before. You don't know how it works." But Phil was already collapsing to his knees.

"We're teenage boys. You're fifteen. I'll put my mouth there and you'll come in seconds and it'll be the hottest thing in the world." The his hands were on the zipper, reaching in and pulling out Dan's cock, swallowing it into his mouth without hesitation. Dan knew he wouldn't last. There was something about being at school, hiding away, disappearing for a quick session of sexual activities, that made him horny beyond belief. He was loving this. He thought he probably loved Phil.

He thought that this would come as a shock to him to realise, but he was actually too busy having his dick sucked to look into it all that much. He wasn't scared, or worried about their future. To be honest, he'd probably been in love with Phil for the entirety of his life. The constant need to see him, to touch him, to keep those arms around his shoulders, to keep him all to himself and never leave him alone every single day for the past fifteen years... He'd sacrifice his own life for the boy. He'd do absolutely anything for him.

It didn't take long for him to come, and Phil was right about it being clean. It wasn't a pristine blowjob by any means, and both of them knew that, but Dan was young and constantly horny and the whole feeling of being at school and the chance of getting caught edged him on to finish faster.

"Told you so," Phil whispered as he stood up, wiping his mouth. He kissed Dan openly and the taste of himself was strong on Phil's tongue, but Dan wasn't repulsed. He kissed back hungrily, wanting to return the favour but knowing he'd be too tempted to make it last for it all to work. He gained an immense type of pleasure from making Phil feel good, more in a way of doing whatever was asked of him than anything else. He wondered how those feelings would translate later on, when they were alone and there was a bed and less clothing... He shivered, shunning those thoughts from his mind so he wouldn't get hard again.

"You're a dickhead. You're amazing. I think I love you too," Dan panted, breaking away, two different trails of thought twirling into one. Phil paused, pulling away further to look him in the eyes. He said nothing, grabbing his hand to take him out of the closet and down the hall, swinging their joint fingers together between them. Dan risked a glance at Phil's face, just to see if he could figure out what he was thinking.

Dan thought Phil's smile was bright enough to light up the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so there's that, hope u enjoyed, find my tumblr @ phantsy.tumblr.com except i don't use it much anymore, i have an aesthetic blog heartcasings.tumblr.com that i use a shit ton more because im trash. send me a message i love 2 chat!!! there might be a sequel at some point idk lols im working at two drarry smuts atm so if u like drarry get excited for that,,,,, love u lots hope this wasn't shit


End file.
